Sister Sister
by Serleena
Summary: La petite soeur de Riza déboule à Central. Sa venue va causer quelques petits chambardements ici et là. N'estce pas Riza ?
1. Visite surprise

**Et voilou le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Eh oui je sais, déjà. Mais moi quand j'ain une idée, faut que ça sorte et vite. D'autant plus qu'avec mon job d'été qui commence ce jeudi, j'aurais moins de temps pour ça. Enfin ... j'espère que celle-là vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**Persos pas à moi comme d'hab.**

* * *

Comme souvent, Riza Hawkeye arriva la première au bureau. Elle suspendit son manteau et s'installa. Fuery et Havoc arrivèrent peu de temps après. Les rapports à traiter aussi. Roy les accueillit avec sa motivation habituelle.

Chacun se mit au travail en silence, se demandant s'il allait enfin se passer quelque chose de neuf sous le soleil. En effet, c'était silence radio depuis trois semaines. Et les militaires devaient bien avouer qu'ils commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer comme des rats morts. Penché en arrière sur sa chaise, le regard au plafond et les bras ballants, Roy soupira.

" Vous devriez essayer de faire votre travail colonel. Le temps passera beaucoup plus vite croyez-moi." lança Riza.

" Mais pas l'ennui. Franchement je ne sais pas comment vous faites, lieutenant." répondit Roy.

" Essayez, qui sait ça pourrait vous plaire."

Roy la regarda amusé. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ça, ça venait de la bouche d'une de ses conquêtes qui le provoquait. Il songea que ce serait diablement excitant de l'entendre dire ça dans un autre contexte. Le temps passa sans qu'il se décide à s'y mettre.

" Faut-il que je me fâche pour que vous travailliez colonel ?" reprit Riza.

Roy soupira et attrapa un dossier. Vers les dix heures, Riza proposa d'aller leur chercher du café. Proposition qui fut accueillie avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Sur le quai de la gare, une jeune fille appela un taxi.

" Je vous dépose où ma p'tite dame ?" demanda le chauffeur.  
" Au Q.G de Central s'il vous plaît." répondit-elle.

" Montez !"

Elle chargea sa valise dans le coffre, et monta. Elle regarda défiler le paysage.

Elle avait enfin obtenu son diplôme, les études étaient finies et elle était en vacances. Bien sûr il lui faudrait trouver un travail, mais pour le moment la jeune fille avait surtout envie de s'amuser tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Aussi avait-elle décidé de faire une petite surprise à la personne qui travaillait au Q.G.

" _J'espère qu'on va pouvoir se faire une petite soirée sympa ou deux. En tout cas, moi je ne compter pas coincer la bulle_." se dit-elle.

Le taxi stoppa devant l'imposante bâtisse des militaires. En la découvrant elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement impressionné.

" _Je vais bien rire pour trouver mon chemin là-dedans !_"

Elle se décida à sortir et à prendre sa valise. Puis elle commença à monter les marches.

* * *

Riza revint avec un plateau portant des tasses fumantes. Ses collègues se groupèrent autour d'elle, et en prirent une.

" Oh quelle idiote j'ai oublié le sucre." fit Riza.

" Laissez je vais aller en chercher." se proposa Havoc.

Il sortit aussitôt pour se rendre dans la salle où se trouvait la machine à café, attrapa le sucrier et sorti. Au détour d'un couloir il percuta quelqu'un et faillit échapper le sucre.

" Ouf !" entendit-il.

Jean se retourna pour découvrir une jeune fille blonde qui se frottait le nez. Elle portait un chemiser dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine, et une jupe courte.

" Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

" A part que j'ai eu l'impression d'heurter un mur de briques oui." répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

" _Oh mon dieu ! Elle est si ... hot ! Whouaho ! C'est une nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ... whouaho ! _" se dit-il en croisant le regard caramel de son interlocutrice.

" Je cherchais le bureau du Colonel Mustang. Vous savez où c'est ?" reprit la miss.

Jean tendit un doigt vers le couloir en face de lui sans la quitter du regard.

" Ah merci beaucoup monsieur ..."

Le seul son qui franchit la bouche de Havoc fut un bruit ressemblant à _iiigh_.

" Igh ? Eh bien ravie de vous connaître monsieur ... Igh." sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Jean la serra machinalement. Puis la jeune fille ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mustang. Jean la regada partir, avant de se ressaisir.

" Attendez ! Il se trouve que c'est là que je travaille." dit-il en la rattrapant.

" Vraiment ?"

" Oui, je suis sous-lieutenant."

Jean lui ouvrit la porte. Tous levèrent la tête et regardèrent avec étonnement la jeune fille.

" Alex ?" fit Riza.

" Surprise !" répondit Alex.

" Vous vous connaissez ?" intervint Havoc.

" Oui c'est ma petite soeur." répondit le lieutenant.

Les militaires la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Whoâh ! Rudement mignonne la frangine.

" _Je savais bien qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un_." pensa Jean.

" Que fait-tu là ? Je te croyais en cours." reprit Riza.

" Eh nan ! C'est fini l'école ! J'ai passé mon examen, j'ai mon diplôme et je suis en vacances !" répondit Alex.

" Oh. Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?"

Alex la regarda en tendant le cou.

" Euuuh ... je te fais une surprise en venant te voir. Ca me paraît évident quand même."

" Oui, brm ! Eh bien euuuh ... si tu veux bien patienter, je t'emmènerais chez moi ce midi. Au fait, je te présente mon supérieur, le colonel Mustang ..."

Roy adressa un signe de tête assorti d'un sourire royesque à Alex.

" C'est lui ton supérieur ? C'est où que je signe ?' commenta Alex.

" Nulle part. Là c'est le sous-lieutenant Havoc, dont tu as déjà fait connaissance." continua Riza.

" Havoc ? Ah d'accord ! Je trouvais Igh bizarre comme nom."

" Là, c'est l'officier Falman, le sergent Fuery et le sous-lieutenant Breda." conclut Riza.

" Enchantée. Moi c'est Alexandra Hawkeye, petite soeur du lieutenant du même nom."

Les hommes lui rendirent son salut. Puis Alex s'installa sur le divant, croisa les jambes, rejeta les cheveux en arrière et attrapa un livre commencé dans le train, le tout sous le regard appréciateur des militaires.

"_ Alors comme ça c'est la petite soeur du lieutenant ? C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent. En tout cas elle vraiment hot._" pensa Havoc.

" Si je puis me permettre, miss Hawkeye ... qu'avez-vous passé comme diplôme?" demanda Roy.

" Infirmière."

Grand sourire des soldats ... vite remballé par le déclic de l'arme de Riza. Alex reporta ses yeux sur Havoc, et lui sourit gentiment. Jean lui rendit son sourire.

" _Hmm ... visiblement elle ne fait pas trop attention à Mustang. J'ai peut-être une chance. Quoique ... avec le lieutenant, y'a fort à parier qu'elle ne laissera personne s'approcher trop près._" songea Havoc.

Midi arriva, et Riza repartit en compagnie d'Alex.

" Papa et maman vont bien ?" interrogea Riza.

" Très bien, ils te passent le bonjour. Dis donc, ils sont pas mal tes collègues ! Surtout le blond et le brun."

Riza lui jeta un regard en coin. Le caractère d'Alex différait diamétralement du sien. La jeune fille de 24 ans était en effet bien plus exubérante que son aînée, et surtout n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Ces congés ne seraient sûrement pas de tout repos.

" Je suppose que tu n'a pas l'intention de m'attendre tous les jours sagement à la maison ?" reprit Riza en montant dans la voiture.

" Tu suppose très bien ! Je compte en profiter et si possible avec ma grande soeur préférée !" répondit Alex d'un ton enjoué.

" Oh ça c'est facile, je suis ta seule soeur."

" Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir sortir toutes les deux. J'ai l'impression que ça grouille de beaux mecs ici."

Riza soupira. Ca promettait décidément ! Elles arrivèrent chez le lieutenant, qui installa sa petite soeur dans sa chambre d'amis. Après quoi elle leur confectionna un repas.

" Dis, je pourrais venir avec toi au Q.G de temps en temps ?" demanda Alex.

" Tu va t'ennuyer."

" Mais non ! J'en profiterais pour faire mes lettres de motivations. Et puis j'aimerais bien avoir une idée de que tu fais ici."

" Si tu veux. En revanche, j'apprécierais que tu portes des vêtements un peu plus couvrants."

" Comme ton uniforme ?"

" Exactement."

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

" J'ai vu des soldates en jupe, pourquoi tu n'en mets pas ? "

" Parce que contrairement à elles je vais en mission, et que ce n'est pas vraiment pratique." répondit Riza.

" Et aussi parce que tu n'assume pas franchement ta féminité." ajouta Alex

" Bien sûr que si !" objecta Riza.

" Ah oui c'est flagrant. Honnêtement Riza, ça voit rien que dans ta coiffure. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu avais tous les jours la même, alors que tu pourrais très bien avoir une queue de cheval, une natte, ou comme moi un serre-tête. Après ça faut pas te plaindre d'être encore seule à 26 ans." expliqua Alex.

" Je ne me plains pas, et puis sache que je suis militaire et pas mannequin."

" Pourtant, tu pourrais rivaliser avec si tu voulais. Crois-moi, en changeant un peu tu aurais tous les mecs de Central à tes pieds." contina Alex.

" Comme toi ?" répliqua Riza.

" T'insinue quoi là ? Relax je suis pas une coureuse de pantalon. Je sais me retenir. Mais je te répète que tu manque de féminité."

Riza ne releva pas. Elle n'allait pas se disputer avec sa soeur dès le premier jour. Cependant, elle enviait parfois sa soeur de faire tourner les têtes comme elle savait si bien le faire.

En passant devant le miroir de sa chambre ce soir-là, Riza reconnut que son reflet ne lui plaisait guère. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Alex, elle n'était pas à l'armée pour plaire.


	2. Faut que ça change

**Pouh ! Désolée pour le retard, mais quand le site bugue il fait pas semblant. Enfin, je vais pouvoir faire le troize.**

* * *

Le lendemain, les collègues de Riza furent déçus de la voir arriver seule. Tant pis. Alex de son côté, partait à la découverte de Central. Les rues était animées, cela changeait de la petite ville d'où elle venait. La jeune femme repéra un salon de coiffure, et en face une esthéticienne ainsi que des boutiques de vêtements..

" Houlà, c'est quoi le nom de la rue que j' y amène ma frangine ?" dit-elle.

Elle repéra la plaque y correspondant et la mémorisa. Puis elle décida d'aller voir si les boutiques d'habits valaient le détour. Alex ne tarda pas à afficher un grand sourire.

" _Trop fort ! Riza doit absolument venir ici._" se dit-elle en regardant les tenues.

" Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?" demanda une vendeuse.

" Si vous pouvez ma soeur de venir, c'est pas de refus." sourit Alex.

" Ah ça ... ça ne rentre pas dans mes compétences malheureusement."

" Pas grave, je trouverais bien un moyen."

* * *

" DE QUOI !" cria Riza.

" J'ai simplement dit que vous étiez un brin insensible." répondit Roy.

" Vous m'avez carrément traitée d'iceberg oui !" s'exclama son lieutenant.

" Oui enfin ... c'était une façon de parler."

" Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas permettez que je fasse la traduction de ce que je pense." dit-elle en sortant son arme.

" Pourquoi toujours tout faire dans la violence ? C'était une simple constatation de ma part." fit Roy.

Il se demandait comment pouvait-il conserver un semblant de sang-froid, alors qu'intérieurement il était mort de peur. Pourquoi avait-elle décroché ce maudit téléphone à sa place ? Et surtout, pourquoi Sonia avait-elle cru bon de rapporter que Roy la trouvait aussi froide que la banquise ? Le colonel vit avec surprise Riza baisser son arme. Son regard avait l'air ... triste tout à coup. Puis sans ajouter un mot elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

" On peut sortir ?" demanda Breda, sous son bureau.

" Oui." soupira Mustang.

Ses collègues refirent surface.

" En tout cas colonel, laissez-moi vous dire que vous m'impressionnez. Moi à votre place, j'aurais fait dans mon pantalon." dit Havoc.

" Pour être franc, c'est pas passé loin." confessa Roy.

" Vous y êtes quand même allé fort cette fois." dit Fuery.

" Je le crois aussi."

" A mon avis vous l'avez blessée." ajouta Falman.

" Vous croyez ?" demanda Roy en tournant la tête vers eux.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Roy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la provoque ?

* * *

Riza rentra chez elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Qu'il la pense comme ça lui faisait mal. Enfin elle fut chez elle.

" Alex ? Ta soeur a besoin d'un câlin !" lança Riza d'une voix étranglée.Alex accourut aussitôt.

" Qui a osé te mettre dans cet état ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras.

Riza ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler à petit coups. Alex l'emena s'allonger dans sa chambre, et resta avec elle. Riza finit par tout lui raconter, sans qu'elle lui demande rien.

" Quel salaud quand même ! Parce qu'il est bien foutu il se permet de dire ça !" commenta Alex, qui tenait la tête de Riza sur ses genoux.

" N'empêche qu'il a pas complètement tort. Je suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une fille chaleureuse." dit Riza.

" Ah non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu sais quoi : on va lui donner une bonne leçon."

" Comment ça ?" fit Riza en se tournant vers Alex.

" Pour commencer, tu va sécher tes larmes. Ensuite, je vais t'emmener dans une rue que j'ai repéré ce matin. Il y a plusieurs boutiques que tu dois absolument visiter." expliqua Alex.

" Mais pourquoi ?"

" Parce qu' il faut que tu change un peu si tu veux montrer à Mustang de quoi tu es capable. Pour commencer, nous allons couper ces pointes. Allez debout !"

Alex tira sur la main de sa soeur pour l'obliger à la suivre. Riza se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et suivit Alex. La jeune fille indiqua la route à son aînée. Puis elles entrèrent dansun salon de coiffure. Par chance, on put s'occuper de Riza tout de suite. Alex expliqua à la coiffeuse ce qu'elle voulait.

" C'est vrai que ce serait dommage de couper d'aussi beaux cheveux. Bon, allons-y !" fit la coiffeuse en montrant un fauteuil au lieutenant.

Riza défit sa barrette s'installa. Alex, feuilletait une revue en attendant. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. La cadette demanda ensuite quelques conseils coiffure pour Riza. Après quoi, elle l'emmena dans la boutique de vêtements.

" Je vais prendre un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne, pour nous deux. Elle a sûrement de bon tuyaux concernant le maquillage." annonça Alex.

" Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me dise où tu veux en venir." répondit Riza.

" Pas compliqué. Si tu veux que ton boss admette que tu es attractive, il faut d'abord que les autres soient attirés par toi."

" Tu me conseille donc de jouer avec les hommes."

" Non. Si tu trouve un gars sympa, garde-le. Ce que je veux c'est qu'il se morde les doigts de ne pas voir ta beauté."

Alex lui montra divers petits vêtements, qui plurent à Riza. Elle en acheta un peu. Comme c'était déjà le soir et qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé, elles décidèrent de remettre ça au lendemain. Riza ne travaillait pas, elles auraient donc toute la journée pour la transformer.

C'est ainsi qu'elle débutèrent la journée par un soin de peau. L'esthéticienne les maquilla et leur indiqua comment le refaire toute seule.

" Aaaaah ! Ca fait vraiment du bien !" décréta Riza en sortant du salon.

" N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, nous allons rafrîchir un peu ta garde robe." fit Alex en l'emenant dans une boutique de sous-vêtements.

Elles choisirent une lingerie qui réhaussait les formes, et un peu plus affriolante. Pour les habits, ils furent plus moulants. Riza décida de commander une jupe à la caserne. Elle s'observa vêtue d'un chemiser qui soulignait ses rondeurs, et un jean taille basse.

" T'en pense quoi ? " interrogea Alex.

" C'est super. Mais si on continue comme ça toute ma solde va y passer."

" T'inquiètes, j'ai de l'argent moi aussi." sourit Alex.

Riza reprit ses habits, et elles passèrent à la caisse. Ils ne manquait plus que les chaussures.

" Allons manger d'abord. Je connais un petit snack sympa pas loin." annonça Riza.

Alex la suivit, et elles se retrouvèrent devant une petite table près d'une fenêtre.

" J'ai vu une manucure pas loin, tu veux qu'on y aille ? " proposa Riza.

" Avec plaisir."

Donc une heure plus tard, les deux soeurs étaient train de se faire vernir les ongles. Ensuite, elles allèrent voir pour des chaussures. Alex approuvait ou désapprouvait les choix de sa soeur. A la fin de la journée, Riza se déclara satisfaite de sa journée malgré la fatigue.

" Tant mieux. Mais ce n'est que la première phase du plan, la plus simple.

La deuxième va consister à sortir en boîte." annonça Alex.

" Pas tous les soirs j'espère ?"

" Oo ... mais non ! On ira dans des bars de temps à autre aussi. Quand ta jupe arrive-t-elle au fait ?"

" Je peux aller la récupérer aujourd'hui, mais j'ai la flemme." répondit Riza en passant les jambes sur le bras de ton fauteuil.

" Eh ben motive-toi ! Je veux te voir avec dès lundi matin !"

* * *

En arrivant le lundi, Roy fut surpris de voir que son lieutenant n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais il y trouva sa petite soeur.

" Elle est allée chercher vos dossiers pour ce matin." réponditAlex.

" Ah d'accord. Le café est prêt ? Excellent."

Roy prit une tasse, et but une gorgée avant de s'asseoir. Quelques instants plus tard, Riza fut de retour, portant une petite pile de dossiers. Roy tourna les yeux vers elle, et recracha son café hors de la tasse. Il voyait en effet Riza porter une jupe. Son lieutenant regarda la flaque noire par terre, et posa les dossiers sur le bureau sans dire un mot. Roy remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux détachés, retenus par des mèches du côté noués par un élastique.

Elle était maquillée aussi. Ses lèvres étaient bien roses et brillaient, ses joues étaient légèrement ombrées et ses yeux passés au mascara et au crayon noir. Cela lui allait divinement bien. Roy la regardait bouche bée. Riza tourna les talons, et le colonel baissa les yeux sur ses jambes. Il déglutit en en découvrant le galbe parfait et les talons hauts. Le lieutenant s'assit à son bureau pour se mettre au travail.

Alex était satisfaite de la réaction de Roy. Ce dernier faisait en effet un arrêt sur image sur son lieutenant. Et celle-ci l'ignorait superbement. Quand elle eut finit ses dossiers, Riza sortit une lime à ongles et demanda nochalamment à sa soeur :

" Où allons-nous ce soir ?"

" Au Fifties."

Le Fifties ? Mais c'était un bar. Et rempli d'hommes en plus, se dit Mustang. Si elle y allait comme ça elle allait faire des ravages. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.

" Vous sortez ce soir ? Etrange." lança-t-il.

Riza ne répondit pas, continuant à se limer les ongles. Roy décida de repartir à l'attaque :

" Comment avez-vous fait pour vous rendre compte que la nuit tout n'était pas fermé ?"

Toujours pas de réponse. En revanche elle rangea sa lime et jeta un oeil à la pendule à gauche de Roy.

" Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner." annonça-t-elle.

" Que dirais-tu d'aller au petit snack de la denrière fois ?" proposa Alex.

" Celui où le serveur est mignon ? Ouais d'accord."

Roy tiqua en entendant sa réponse. Les soeurs se levèrent, et partirent sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Le soir venu, Roy décida d'aller faire un tour au Fifties.

Les filles y étaient bien. Le colonel reconnut à peine Riza. Son chemisier moulait ses rondeurs, sans parler du jean qui mettait son corps en valeur. Il regarda d'un oeil noir deux types apporter des boissons aux filles. Roy s'approcha l'air de rien des toilettes au moment où Riza en sortait, et la bouscula.

" Oh c'est vous." fit-elle sans joie.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye." répondit Roy en la détaillant rapidement.

Il nota que sa poitrine semblait plus ronde qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'absence d'uniforme. Mais non, les rares fois où elle avait enlevé sa veste ce n'était pas comme ça.

" Que faites-vous là ?" reprit Riza.

" Hein ? Oh rien je me balade."

" Eh bien, continuez donc. On m'attends."

Riza rejoignit sa soeur et leurs chevaliers servants. Roy sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez quand un des types se rapprocha d'elle. Le colonel décida de partir et rentra chez lui un brin agacé. Il passa le reste de la soirée à imaginer Riza dans les bras de l'autre.

" _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin ? Sa vie privée ne me regarde pas. Elle a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça m'énerve autant ?_"

Roy se mit sur le côté, et tenta de chasser l'image tentatrice de la Riza qu'il avait vue aujourd'hui.


	3. Quand la reine des glaces se réchauffe

**Ben quand la reine des glaces se réchauffe, ça plaît pas à tout le monde. Merci pour vos reviews, amusez-vous et coninuez ! **

* * *

Le lendemain, Roy retrouva Riza dans la même tenue que la veille. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Par contre, elle tenait un petit bout de papier entre les doigts.

" _J'espère que c'est pas le numéro de téléphone de l'abruti d'hier soir._" pensa Roy.  
Si Riza se mettait à avoir des rendez-vous maintenant ... enfin, ce n'était sûrement qu'une passade, se dit Roy. Havoc arriva en même temps que Fuery. Quand tout le monde fut là, le travail pouvait commencer. Sauf pour le colonel bien évidemment. Mais son lieutenant avait décidé de l'ignorer exactement comme la veille. Et ça, il n'aimait pas.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Jean croisa Alex dans les couloirs. Disons surtout qu'il manqua de lui rentrer encore dedans.

" Décidément ! Faudrait voir à installer des panneaux de priorité." dit-elle.

" Oui ... euh ... cette fois par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, il faut que j'aille chercher des dossiers aux archives." répondit Jean.

" Je peux vous aider si vous voulez."

Il réprima un sourire.

" Volontiers."

Elle le suivit jusqu'aux archives. Là, Havoc commença à farfouiller dans les cartons.

" Ah zut, il doit être dans les cartons là-haut." dit-il.

" Je m'en occupe." proposa Alex.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle saisit l'échelle et grimpa assez haut. Elle trouva le carton qu'ils cherchaient et le tira vers elle. Seulement, il s'avéra être plus lourd que prévu. Alex bascula en arrière avec un cri. Jean la rattrapa, et ils tombèrent assis.

" Pfiou ! Heureusement que vous étiez là." dit-elle.

" Aha."

Jean sentait le parfum de la jeune fille lui chatouiller agréablement les narines. S'ils pouvaient rester comme ça ... Alex posa le carton à côté, se dégagea et l'ouvrit. Elle tendit le dossier que cherchait Havoc.

" Je vous laisse le soin de ranger le carton." dit-elle.

Jean acquiesça et remonta sur l'échelle. Une fois tous les dossiers en main ils revinrent au bureau. Alex s'avança et tendit un agenda à sa soeur. Riza nota aussitôt son premier numéro de téléphone.

" Tiens j'ai acheté des bonbons en passant, t'en veux ?" fit Alex.

" Ah oui ! Merci."

Riza plongea la main dans le sachet que lui tendait sa soeur, et en retira une sucette. Alex en proposa aussi à ses collègues, et repartit.

" _Oh non ! Pitié pas ça !_" pensa Roy en voyant Riza porter le bonbon à sa bouche.

Il la regarda manger sa sucette avec gourmandise. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, et était bien incapable de détourner ses yeux de la bouche de la jeune femme. Riza passa la langue sur ses lèvres, et Roy se raidit en sentant le désir exploser au creux de ses reins. Il déglutit, abasourdi par l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui et par la violence de son émotion.

Le lieutenant était loin d'imaginer le torrent qui traversait son supérieur, et continua à déguster sa friandise tout en remplissant ses dossiers. Roy fut soulagé quand elle eut enfin terminé. Hélas, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. En se levant pour partir, Riza renversa un dossier. Elle se pencha, lui offrant ainsi une vue magnifique sur son derrière. Mustang dut faire de gros efforts pour se contrôler. Il se retourna et mordit son manteau.

Quand il se retourna elle avait disparu. Roy inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son lieutenant pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Riza retrouva Alex chez elle. Les filles prévoyaient encore de sortir ce soir.

Elles retrouvèrent ainsi les garçons de la veille. Riza commençait à prendre goût à ce jeu, et revint encore avec plusieurs numéros.

Roy commençait à regretter le temps où elle restait avec lui le soir pour l'obliger à finir son travail. Maintenant, Riza partait plus tôt, pour filer à un rendez-vous.

Car elle en avait un presque tous les soirs, et tous les matins notait un nouveau numéro dans l'agenda que le colonel avait fini par prendre en grippe. La reine des glaces se réchauffait visiblement. Riza avait aussi pris l'habitude de manger des sucettes au bureau, ce qui n'arrangeait franchement pas les choses. La sonnerie du téléphone accorda un répit au colonel.

" Bureau du colonel Mustang ? Ah salut Alex. Hier soir ? Pff tu parle."

Petit silence.

" Ouais ben il cachait bien son jeu. J'étais venue pour les fleurs moi, pas pour le poireau."

Roy avala son café de travers. QUOI ? Un type avait osé l'inviter chez lui ? Et pas que pour boire un verre apparemment. Il rêvait c'était pas possible. Pire il hallucinait !

" Qui ça ? Ah oui ! Ouais je vais le rappeler, tu nous suivra en boîte ? Ok bon ben à ce soir, tchao."

Riza raccrocha, et reprit son travail. Roy avait encore les yeux hors de la tête. Que quelqu'un ait pu essayer de ... de coucher avec SON lieutenant ... jusque là ça ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Bien sûr Roy savait que c'était une femme, mais sans plus. Il n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'en tant que telle on pouvait la séduire. Et en faisait cruellement l'expérience.

" Vous sortez encore ce soir ? Vous n'en avez pas marre ?" lança-t-il.

" Oh que non." sourit-elle.

" Vous devriez vous méfiez, y'a des types en boîtes qui ne sont toujours sains d'esprit, et qui profitent des jeunes femmes naïves."

" Je suppose que vous parlez d'expérience." riposta Riza.

Touché. Roy en resta sans voix. La blonde sourit de triomphe intérieurement devant son silence. Quand on la cherchait, on la trouvait. Avis aux amateurs.

Le soir arriva, et elle partit à l'heure sans s'occuper de son supérieur outre mesure. Ledit supérieur décida d'aller la surveiller. Il entra dans la boîte et s'assit dans un coin. Il eut tôt fait de repérer Riza. Assise sur un tabouret haut, les cheveux détachés, elle était entourée d'au moins quatre admirateurs. Et sa chère petite soeur était juste à côté avec sa propre cour. Tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait poussé Riza à se décoincer un peu.

Roy serra son verre à le briser en voyant un des types faire un baisemain à Riza, qui souriait. Elle descendit de son perchoir pour aller danser. Et pas une petite danse où les partenaires se tenait à bonne distance. Non. Plutôt le genre où me déhanché et le rapprochement était de mise. Mustang se demanda combien de temps il allait supporter ça sans mettre le feu au club. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Roy était furieux. Il allait devoir mettre un terme aux escapades de son lieutenant et vite.

Le jour suivant, le bureau de Riza était encore emcombré de petits bouts de papiers. Profitant de ce qu'elle était partie aux toilettes et et qu'il était seul, Roy alla les lire.

_" Vous m'avez envoûté, appelez moi, Chad._" lut-il sur l'un d'eux.

Roy pris le second :

" _J'espère vivement vous revoir, Tom._"

Le troisième était du même genre :

" _Vous êtes ensorcelante, cette soirée était magique, Marc._"

Roy se retint de déchirer le papier. Il s'en éloigna avant que Riza ne le trouve en train de fouiller ses affaires. Mustang rejoignit son bureau et se rassit. Son lieutenant entra au même moment, et lui fit un bref salut. Après quoi, elle attrapa un des bouts de papiers qu'elle regarda pensivement. N'y tenant plus, Roy les enflamma.

" Hé ! Mais ça va pas !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Oh pardon ! Y avait pas une bestiole sur votre bureau ?" répondit-il innocemment.

" Non. Heureusement que je les avait déjà notés."

Et zut. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle oublie tous ces types et vite. Mais comment ?

Roy y réfléchissait encore en allant au réfectoire. Là, une autre mauvaise surprise l'y attendait. En effet, Riza n'attirait pas que les hommes en civils, mais aussi les militaires. Il la trouva en compagnie de trois d'entre eux, tentant d'attirer chacun son attention. Cette fois, c'en était trop. En s'approchant du comptoir pour prendre son repas, Roy claqua discrètement des doigts.

" Oh ! Au feu !" s'exclama la cantinière.

Les flammes étaient déjà hautes, et tout le monde dut sortir le temps qu'on éteigne l'incendie. Roy en profita pour rejoindre Riza, empêchant ainsi quiconque de s'approcher d'elle.

" C'est étrange cet incendie soudain." dit-elle.

" Oui, quoique dans une cuisine il faut s'y attendre." répondit Roy.

Riza lui jeta un regard en coin.

"_ L'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça. Je me demande s'il n'y serait pas pour quelque chose. Non je délire, Mustang n'est pas du genre à provoquer un incendie pour le plaisir._" songea-t-elle.

Le feu fut éteint, et le repas put reprendre. Roy était assis à côté de son lieutenant, et les autres militaires se tenaient à bonne distance. Chasse gardée les gars.

" Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusée hier soir ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

" Oui plutôt."

" Et vous avez encore fait des ravages, si j'en juge par tous ces numéros sur votre bureau."

" Faut croire."

Roy leva les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme semblait trouver ça normal. Non ce n'était pas normal, elle n'avait pas à sortir avec un type différent à chaque fois. Elle était censée s'occuper de lui et pas d'un autre. Et ça, il allait devoir le lui rappeler.


	4. Restez correct

" Alors,comment ça se passe avec Mustang ?" demanda Alex. 

" Il m'a encore fait une crise de jalousie mais bon." répondit Riza en rangeant la vaisselle.

" S'il est pas content, il n'a qu'à s'excuser et réagir."

" Tout à fait. Dis donc, j'ai cru remarquer que tu intéressais le sous-lieutenant Havoc ?"

" C'est possible." sourit Alex.

" Je te déconseille de tenter quelque chose avec lui. C'est un coureur de jupons comme le colonel." avertit Riza.

" Si jamais il s'avise de faire le mariolle avec moi, il risque de se prendre une sacrée beigne."

" Plus quelques trous ici et là." ajouta Riza.

Les filles terminèrent la vaisselle, et allèrent au salon. Ce soir, elles avaient décidé de rester chez Riza, pour une soirée tranquille.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Jean guettait l'arrivée d'Alex.

" _Ah la voilà ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignone ! Et si adorable._" se dit-il en la voyant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, il lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Riza lança un regard d'avertissement à son subordonné. Celui-ci piqua donc du nez dans ses rapports. Alex continua ses lettres de motivations. Roy en revanche, avait décidé d'ignorer Riza à son tour. Celle-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, vu que ça abvait l'air de le pousser à faire son travail.

" Il faudra que nous allions à la réserve trier des affaires." annonça Riza.

" Tiens ça faisait longtemps." fit Breda.

Les autres ne se montrèrent pas plus d'enthousiasme à cette idée. Généralement c'était long, pénible et fatiguant. Bref marrant comme tout. Ce furent donc comme des condamnés allant au supplice qu'ils s'y rendirent. Chacun attrapa un carton et entreprit de le trier.

" Ouh mon cou !" fit Havoc en s'étirant au bout d'un moment.

" Vous avez mal ? Attendrez je vais arranger ça." fit Alex en allant se mettre derrière lui.

" Enlevez votre veste s'il vous plaît." reprit-elle.

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?" rosit Jean.

" Vous voulez que je vous soulage ou pas ?" répondit Alex.

Hésitant, Havoc ôta sa veste. Il portait un t-shirt noir moulant en dessous. Alex posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et commença à le masser doucement. Jean se détendit au fur et à mesure.

" Hé ça fait vraiment du bien." dit-il.

Il ferma les yeux, et savoura ce massage en poussant des grognements satisfait. Ses collègues lui jetait des regards envieux. Alex soulagea les points de tension dans son cou et ses épaules.

" Voilà. Ca devrait aller maintenant." annonça-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

" Ah oui, je n'ai plus mal du tout." répondit Havoc.

" Aïe houlà !" fit Breda une main derrière le cou.

Il fut suivi par Fuery et Falman.

" Moi aussi je peux faire en sorte que vous n'ayez plus mal. Définitivement. Alors remettez-vous au travail messieurs." prévint Riza en pointant son flingue sur eux.

Jean sourit, content d'avoir été le seul autorisé à être massé. Les soldats soupirèrent, et s'y remirent. Ils terminèrent leur rangement vers midi. Havoc proposa à Alex de déjeuner avec lui. La jeune fille accepta gracieusement.

Avant de rentrer au bureau, Riza empoigna Jean et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis elle mit le canon de son arme sous son nez et ôta le cran de sécurité.

" Je vous préviens : vous avez intérêt à être correct avec ma p'tite soeur. Autrement je vous perce la carafe. C'est compris ?" dit Riza d'un ton menaçant.

" Oui ..."

" Bien. Et faites gaffe je vous ai à l'oeil."

Elle relâcha Havoc et s'en alla. Jean déglutit, et retrouva Alex. Il l'emmena dans un petit restaurant, où s'attablèrent en terrasse. En attendant leur commande, Jean interrogea la jeune fille :

" Alors, vous comptez travailler à Central ?"

" Oui, s'ils veulent de moi."

" Y'a pas de raison. Vous avez l'air compétente si j'en juge par votre petit massage."

Alex sourit. Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Jean était captivé par sa compagne. Le déjeuner passa trop vite à son goût, et ils durent retourner à la caserne. Toutefois, Alex n'était pas pressée de rentrer, à la grande satisfaction du sous-lieutenant. Riza leva les yeux vers eux au moment où ils entraient.

" Ca été ?" demanda Riza à Alex.

" Oui oui. Il est très gentil."

" Ils le sont tous tant qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent."

" Rhoooh ! Quelle image tu as de lui !"

" C'est une image réaliste ma petite. Je le connais mieux que toi."

Jean ne se lassait pas d'observer la petite soeur de son lieutenant. Tout en faisant attention à l'aînée bien sûr. Mais hélas, elle ne s'appelait pas Hawkeye pour rien. Alex se pencha pour ramasser une de ses lettres. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose coupa la cigarrette d' Havoc. Il comprit avec frayeur que c'était une balle. Jean tourna lentement la tête, pour voir l'arme de Riza fumer encore.

" C'est sur votre bureau que ça se passe sous-lieutenant." dit-elle.

" Maieuuuuuh ..."

BAM BAM BAM BAM !

Jean se tenait contre le mur, des impacts de balles autour de la tête.

" Riza ! Mais il n'a rien fait de mal !" intervint Alex.

" Je préfère prévenir que guérir. Retournez à votre travail sous-lieutenant."

Il fallut quelques minutes à Havoc pour qu'il se remette de sa peur. Après quoi, il plongea dans ses dossiers. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte. Un regard vers Alex lui fit comprendre qu'elle compatissait. Cela suffit à lui redonner espoir.

Riza surveilla Havoc le restant de la journée. Il s'était tenu pour dit l'avertissement pour le moins percutant de sa supérieure et évitait de laisser ses yeux s'égarer trop longtemps sur les jambes de sa soeur ou ailleurs.

" Vous allez bien ? " questionna Alex à la fin de la journée.

" Mais oui. Au fait, vous êtes dispo ce soir ?"

" Faut voir."

" Je connais un bar qui propose d'excellentes boissons et de délicieux petits gâteaux. Si ça vous dit ..."

" Entendu."

Jean passa la prendre chez Riza. Alex le fit entrer le temps qu'elle mette ses chaussures.

" Vous allez où ?" demanda Riza.

" Au Eleven Club." répondit Havoc.

" Vous la ramenez avant minuit, compris ? Et gardez vos distances sinon ..."

" Pas de problème, elle est entre de bonnes mains !" répondit-il.

Il se reprit en voyant le regard noir de Riza.

" Je veux dire ... elle est en sécurité avec moi."

Riza n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

" J'espère que n'est pas en train de le dissuader de revenir soeurette. Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus une enfant." fit Alex en les rejoignant.

" Peut-être, mais je suis ta soeur aînée et j'ai donc des responsabilités envers toi." répondit Riza.

Alex prit son manteau et suivit Jean dehors.

" Amusez-vous bien et pas de bêtises." dit Riza.

" Pas de souci, sois tranquille."

Ouais, don't worry be happy. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour le lieutenant. Elle espéra avoir suffisamment effrayé son subordonné pour qu'il se tienne à carreau.

N'empêche, elle aurait préféré que sa petite soeur jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre comme ... comme Fuery par exemple. Elle n'aurait pas tant à s'en faire. Mais non, Alex avait préféré choisir un Mustang en blond. Riza soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle attrapa un livre qui se trouvait là, ainsi qu'une boîtes de chocolats offerts par un de ses rencards.

* * *

Jean emmena Alex se promener en ville, et lui fit un peu visiter. Comme ils se frôlaient la main à plusieurs reprises; il finit par la lui prendre, assez timidement. Alex la serra dans la sienne, et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Il la ramena chez Riza à onze heures et demies. Alex lui fit une bise sur le pas de la porte :

" Merci pour cette soirée." dit-elle.

" De rien. Bonne nuit."

" Bonne nuit."

Alex rentra, et trouva Riza endormie sur un fauteuil, une main dans une boîte de chocolats à moitié vide et un livre dans l'autre. La jeune fille prit le livre, et réveilla sa soeur.

" Riza !"

" Hein quoi ? Ah t'es rentrée." fit le lieutenant en ouvrant les yeux.

" Ne me dis pas que t'es restée là à m'attendre." reprit Alex.

" Bien sûr que non. Mais j'allais pas non plus me coucher quand t'es partie. Alors j'ai pris un bon bouquin, et je me suis endormie en fin de compte. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? " expliqua Riza.

" Oui, merci. Allez va finir ta nuit toi."

Riza se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alex prévoyait sûrement de revoir Havoc. La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas l'interdire de le fréquenter, elle espérait surtout qu'il n'allait pas lui briser le coeur. Autrement il aurait affaire à elle. Et à ses fidèles pistolets.


	5. La coupe est pleine

**Valà la chuite ! Je vous remercie pour vos coms, et vous rappelle que comme j'embauche jeudi, j'aurais moins de temps pour mes fics. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'en ferais pas. Ca prendra plus de temps c'est tout. En attendant, régalez-vous avec ce chapitre.**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Mustang était d'une humeur massacrante. Il passait ses nerfs sur tout le monde, et les accablait de travail. En particulier Riza, qui menaçait de lui faire sauter le caisson s'il continuait comme ça. Lorsqu'elle rentrait c'était une vraie pelote de nerfs. Heureusement, elle avait le stand de tir pour évacuer avant d'aller à ses rendez-vous.

Roy faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle soit obligée d'annuler ses rendez-vous, pour cause d'accumulation de travail. Mais Riza n'était pas comme lui, elle arrivait finir ses dossiers relativement à l'heure. Et le lendemain bien sûr, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des remarques sarcastiques.

" Je vais finir par lui mettre la tronche en pagaille si ça continue ! Il va ressembler à une mosaïque !" confia Riza à sa soeur.

" Je veux bien te croire ! Jean à est à deux doigts de faire une dépression nerveux, Fuery commence à regarder la fenêtre d'un air intéressé, Breda parle de noeud coulant et Falman de se tirer une balle dans la carlingue."

" Je sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais s'il a des problèmes on n'est pas responsables ! Il n'a aucun droit de prendre pour ses souffre-douleurs." continua Riza.

" Vous avez essayé de lui en parler ?" demanda Alex.

" On est bien trop en boule pour ça. Et puis il nous accable de boulot."

" Faut pourtant qu'un de vous se décide avant que vous ne fassiez un malheur."

Alex n'avait pas tort. Mais Riza n'irait certainement pas se dévouer. Car tel qu'elle connaissait son supérieur, en ce moment il ne l'écouterait pas et elle finirait par le cogner. Ce qui comme on s'en doute n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Le lendemain quand elle arriva, tous ses collègues vinrent la voir.

" Il faut que vous parliez à Mustang, lieutenant." dit Falman.

" Pourquoi moi ?" demanda Riza.

" Parce que c'est vous la plus proche de lui."

" Ah ! Vous plaisantez ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'en ce moment on ne peut pas se voir ? " répliqua Riza.

" Ecoutez, je crois savoir ce qu'il lui arrive." dit Havoc.

Tout le monde le regarda.

" Ca commencé quand vous avez changé de look lieutenant, et à avoir des rendez-vous. A mon avis il est jaloux à en crever. C'est pour ça qu'il vous accable de travail, et nous du coup on subi les dommages collatéraux."

" Non mais vraiment ! Je lui suis peut-être dévouée professionnellement, mais ma vie m'appartient et j'en fais ce que je veux !" s'exclama Riza.

" Je vous en supplie lieutenant ! Faites quelque chose avant qu'on ne suicide ! C'est devenu invivable ici !" supplia Kain avec des yeux de chien larmoyants.

Riza le regarda en plissant les yeux et soupira :

" Entendu ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

" Oh merci merci merci merci !" s'exclamèrent-ils.

" Attendez de voir ce que ça donne avant de dire ça." les avertit-elle.

Roy entra dans la pièce.Ses subordonnés le saluèrent et regagnèrent leur place. Ils regardèrent Riza avec espoir.

" Colonel, j'aimerais vous parler." annonça-t-elle.

" Quoi, vous allez m'annoncer que vousêtes fiancée peut-être ?" répliqua Roy.

" Seule à seul, s'il vous plaît."

" Si vous y tenez."

Il fit un signe de tête aux autres, qui s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce. Puis tous se collèrent à la porte pour entendre.

" Allez-y mais soyez brève, j'ai autre chose à faire." reprit Mustang.

" Très bien, je vais la faire courte et bonne. Mes collègues et moi-même en avons par-dessus la tête de votre attitude. Nous sommes pas responsables des problèmes que vous pouvez avoir, et n'avons donc pas à subir votre mauvaise humeur. Nous pouvons peut-être vous soutenir, mais pas vous servir de tête de turc."

" Tiens donc ? Pas responsable vraiment ?" rispota-t-il.

" Oh je vois ! Alors écoutez-moi bien monsieur Mustang : ma vie professionnelle vous est consacrée, mais ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. C'est clair ?"

" J'ai aussi un droit de regard sur votre vie privée puisque vous êtes censée assurer ma protection ! Il est donc normal que je sois au courant de vos activités, afin d'être sûr que vous soyez au mieux de votre forme ! Et en ce moment je vous trouve plutôt distraite." rétorqua Roy.

" Pardon ? Je suis parfaitement concentrée au contraire !"

" Ah ça c'est sûr ! Mais plus sur vos futurs rencards que le reste !"

" Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous aussi vous recevez des coups de fil de vos conquêtes ici ! Je ne dis rien moi ! " s'écria Riza.

" C'est ça ! Vous ne vous privez jamais d'un commentaire au contraire ! Ne vous étonnez pas si je vous rends la pareille ! Et si vous voulez que j'arrête, cessez de leur donner votre numéro ou je coupe votre ligne !"

" Après vous je vous en prie !" lança Riza.

" Honneur aux dames très chère ! Si jamais vous recevez encore un appel d'ordre privé je vous sanctionne, c'est compris ?" menaça Roy.

" Vous n'aurez pas à le faire."

" Tant mieux." fit Roy satisfait.

" Parce que je m'en vais !"

Riza lui tourna le dos, et sortit vivement de la pièce. Ses collègues eurent juste le temps de s'écarter de la porte. Roy regarda la porte d'un air éberlué. Riza partir ? Ses subordonnés lui adressèrent un regard de reproche.

" Quoi ?" lança-t-il.

" C'est malin ! Elle va être mutée ailleurs maintenant." répondit Breda.

" Mais non ! Elle reviendra quand elle sera calmée. Là elle va droit au stand de tir." répondit Roy.

Sur la deuxième partie il n'avait pas tort. Riza fonça littéralement au stand, empoigna un fusil et commença un véritable massacre sur les cibles. Elle vida un nombre incalculable de chargeurs et balles de fusils. Les cibles n'étaient plus que des miettes. Mais cela ne suffit pas à la calmer. Riza n'avait jamais été dans un tel état de rage. Cette fois elle était réellement à bout. Aussi alla-t-elle demander un feuille et un crayon au lieutenant Ross. Cette dernière s'étonna de l'état de nerfs de sa collègue, qui repartit une fois la feuille en main.

Roy ne revit pas Riza de la journée. Cela l'inquiéta un peu. Et s'il avait été trop loin cette fois ?

"_ Non, ça ira mieux demain. Elle va revenir._" pensa-t-il.

Cependant, quand il arriva le lendemain ele n'était pas là. Seuls ses collègues étaient présents.

" Vous êtes content maintenant ?" lança Havoc.

" De quoi ?" questionna Roy.

" Le lieutenant Hawkeye. Visiblement vous n'êtes pas au courant."

Mustang secoua la tête.

" Elle a démissionné." révéla Breda.

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi ? Riza, partie ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait un coup pareil. Pas elle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"

" Regardez sur votre bureau si vous ne nous croyez pas." fit Falman.

Roy se dirigea vers son bureau. Une lettre y était posée. Il la prit, et l'impensable lui sauta au visage. C'était une lettre de démission. Riza était bel et bien partie. Elle le quittait.

" Non ..." souffla-t-il.

Il finit de lire la lettre.

" Ce n'est pas vrai ... elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Elle en a pas le droit !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Non seulement elle en a le droit mais elle l'a fait. Elle est venue chercher ses affaires ce matin avant que vous n'arriviez. On l'a croisée dans le couloir." expliqua Fuery.

" Mais ... je ..."

Roy sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et il s'effondra dans sa chaise. Riza l'avait quitté. Elle l'avait abandonné, délaissé. Il sentit un remord cuisant l'envahir. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui il la voulait pour lui seul. Roy se prit la tête entre les mains, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

"_ Quel idiot, non mais quel idiot ! J'ai vraiment tout gagné ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois aussi odieux avec elle ? Ca m'avancé à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans ma Riza maintenant ? _" se dit-il.

* * *

" Tu veux partir quand ?" demanda Alex.

" Le plus tôt possible. Je neveux plus rester dans cette ville sachant qu'il y est." répondit Riza.

" Bon, je vais voir si je trouve des billets. Mais je ne peux pas te suivre, j'ai un entretien d'embauche demain."

" Même si tu n'en avais pas, je te forcerais pas. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, et c'est à moi de gérer mes problèmes."

" Tu ne pouvais pas te faire muter ?"

" Non. Je déteste les militaires. Je me suis engagée pour le protéger, mais là ce n'est plus possible." expliqua Riza.

" Comme tu voudras."

Alex sortit et se rendit à la gare. Riza pendant ce temps commença à rassembler les affaires. Elle laisserait son appartement à sa soeur le temps qu'elle s'en trouve un, et continuerait à en payer le loyer. Riza elle, savait déjà où loger.

Un vieil ami de la famille tenait une librairie dans sa ville natale, et était ravi de l'accueillir. En outre il lui proposait un emploi. Que demander de plus ?

Alex revint avec les billets de train. Puis le soir venu, elle accompagna sa soeur à la gare.

" Papa et maman vont être contents de te revoir, et d'apprendre que tu as quitté l'armée." fit Alex.

" Oui. Bon mon train va partir. Bonne chance pour ton entretien et porte-toi bien Alex." fit Riza en la serrant.

" Pareil pour toi. Salue nos parents et Emile. Remercie-le de ma part."

" J'y penserais ! Au revoir !"

" Au revoir !"

Riza monta dans le train, puis fit des signes à sa soeur depuis la fenêtre. Une fois le train au loin, Alex rentra. Un peu plus tard, elle reçut la visite de Roy.

" Bonsoir, je viens voir Riza. Je suis venu m'excuser." dit-il.

" Ben c'est un peu tard entre nous. Riza n'est plus là." annonça Alex d'un ton froid.

" Comment ça plus là ? " s'alarma Roy.

" Elle a déménagé si vous préférez."

" Oh non ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous vous mêliez de sa vie aussi ? Quel besoin avez-vous eu de la changer ?" s'exclama-t-il

" Et à qui la faute ? Qui est-ce qui l'a traitée d'iceberg ? C'est moi peut-être ? Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle parte, fallait vous secouer un peu mon vieux! Vous n'avez pas su saisir votre chance, et c'est tant pis pour vous ! Bonsoir !"

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Roy se sentit misérable et seul comme jamais en rentrant chez lui. Alex avait raison : il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.


	6. Je vais te chercher

**Voalà la fin. J'écrirais un peu moins par la suite comme vous le savez. Le boulot avant les loisirs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

* * *

Riza était partie depuis une semaine déjà. Et Roy trouvait qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Le bureau lui semblait si vide sans elle. Il donnerait cher pour qu'elle pointe à nouveau son arme sur lui, et lui dise de travailler. Mais surout, il mourait d'envie de la revoir, de lui demander pardon et de lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Mais voilà, il ne savait pas où elle était partie, et Alex refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Roy déprimait. Et naturellement ça se ressentait sur son travail.

" Ca suffit on doit faire quelque chose !" dit Fuery.

" Mouais. Je vais peut-être vous paraître fou, mais je crois que je préférais avant. Au moins il avait l'air vivant. Là ce n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même." ajouta Breda.

" C'est sûr. La seule qui sache où est Hawkeye c'est Alex. Je vais voir si je peux la convaincre." annonça Havoc.

" Bonne idée." approuva Falman.

Jean téléphona à sa petite amie immédiatement, pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec lui. Alex accepta, comme il s'y attendait.

" Voilà, c'est fait. A présent, reste à la convaincre." dit Jean en raccorchant.

" Vous fatiguez pas les gars. J'en vaux pas la peine. Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des abrutis avec vous. Je ne mérite pas qu'on m'aide." lança Mustang.

" Z'avez pas complètement tort colonel. Seulement en tant que loyaux subordonnés nous nous devons d'agir." répondit Havoc en croisant les bras.

" Non, je ne le mérite pas."

" Colonel, nous ne sommes pas que vos simples subordonnés. Nous sommes aussi vos amis et les amis se pardonnent et s'entraident." s'exclama Fuery.

" Le sergent a raison. La situation peut s'arranger si on y mets tous un peu du nôtre." ajouta Breda.

Roy esquissa un sourire et leur lança un regard reconnaissant. L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Jean alla chercher Alex, et la conduisit dans un restaurant.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se lança :

" Ecoute ma chérie ... j'aurais besoin de te demander un service."

" Je t'écoute."

" Voilà ... le colonel déprime depuis que ta soeur est partie. Je te jure, il est dans un état lamentable. Avec les collègues on voudrait faire quelque chose. Or tu es la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose."

" Je l'attendais celle-là. Riza m'avait parlé de votre loyauté. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûre que ma soeur soit prête à le revoir." répondit Alex.

Jean soupira. Ses arguments se défendaient.

" Que suggère-tu dans ce cas ?"

" Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me donne une bonne raison d'aider le type qui fait du mal à ma soeur ?" demanda Alex.

" Je te comprends. Mais il faut que tu sache que le colonel était jaloux de voir Riza sortir avec d'autres hommes. Au fond ... je crois qu'il l'aime. Mais il n'en a pas pris conscience assez tôt." expliqua Jean.

" Je vois. Ecoute, je te promet rien mais je vais appeler ma soeur ce soir. Pour tâter le terrain. Ne t'attends pas à un miracle."

Jean sourit :

" Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ma puce." dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Alex sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Puis Jean rentra au Q.G. Roy était toujours avachi sur son bureau.

" Vous avez mangé au moins ?" demanda Havoc.

" Nan, j'ai pas faim." grommela Mustang.

Jean leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

" Vous savez colonel, ce n'est pas en restant là que votre problème va se résoudre. Vous devez essayer de la reconquérir." dit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

" Mais Riza me déteste à présent. Si j'essaie de la retrouver elle va me tuer."

" Peut-être pas. Si ça se trouve elle vous aime et elle a essayé de vous rendre jaloux en voyant d'autres types. Vous y avez pensé ?"

Roy fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

" Vous croyez ?"

Jean hocha la tête.

" Hm hm. Vous devez vous bouger si vous voulez la retrouver. Croyez-moi les Hawkeye en valent la peine. Je le sais à présent."

" Vous avez raison. Je dois la faire revenir." fit Roy en se relevant complètement.

" Enfin."

* * *

Ville de Drach.

Riza soupira. Aujourd'hui les clients se faisaient rare. Comme souvent, elle repensa à son départ. Elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, mais la coupe avait été pleine. Sa tentative pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait du charme avait été un échec.

" Riza ! " entendit-elle.

" Oui ?"

" Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas mangé cette fois encore ?" fit Emile en arrivant dans la boutique.

" Je n'avais pas faim."

" Mais enfin ! Ca fait des jours que tu ne mange pas grand-chose. Tu déprime à cause de ton départ pas vrai ?" dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

" Ca se voit tant que ça ?" sourit Riza.

" Je te connais ma petite. Pourquoi es-tu partie si tu ne le voulais pas ?"

" Je pouvais plus rester. Pas après ce qui s'est passé entre mon supérieur et moi."

" J'avais cru comprendre que tu l'aimais pourtant." reprit Emile.

Riza soupira. Roy lui manquait terriblement. Mais bon, elle en avait eu assez d'attendre après lui. Nouveau soupir. Riza se décida à faire une pause, et alla dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

" Roy ... mais pourquoi ne vois-tu pas comme une femme que tu peux séduire ? Ou plutôt que tu as séduit ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?" dit-elle tout haut.

Avait-elle bien fait de partir ? Il était seul et sans protection maintenant. Riza se mit sur le côté en soupirant.

Le soir, le téléphone sonna. Emile vint lui sire que c'était Alex. Riza alla prendre le combiné.

" Comment vas-tu Alex ?"

" Très bien. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?"

" Ca peut aller. Ton entretien d'embauche a donné quelque chose ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui, je suis en période d'essai. J'ai l'impression que tu as une voix tristounette. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

" Oh rien ... il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de clients à la librairie aujourd'hui."

Mais Alex n'était pas convaincue.

" Quoi de neuf à la caserne ?" reprit Riza.

" Pas grand chose."

Elles bavardèrent encore un moment, puis Alex raccrocha.

" _Il lui manque. Elle doit être malheureuse sans son colonel. Bon, je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire._" se dit Alex.

* * *

Le jour suivant, elle vint trouver Jean et Roy à l'heure du déjeuner, dans un restaurant. Elle fut frappée par la mine défaite du colonel.

" Miss Hawkeye ? Quel bon vent vous amène ?" demanda Roy.

" Celui de l'espoir. Enfin j'espère." répondit Alex.

Jean l'invita à s'asseoir à leur table.

" Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien colonel." reprit-elle.

" Non. Votre soeur me manque. Je voudrais tant la revoir." avoua Roy.

" Dans ce cas, je vais vous y aider."

" Pourquoi ce revirement ?" interrogea Roy.

" J'ai téléphoné à ma soeur hier soir."

" Comment va-t-elle ?"

" Comme ci comme ça. Je vais vous aider à la retrouver, mais vous avez intérêt à être sincère et franc avec elle." répondit Alex.

" Pas de souci de ce côté-là. Dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête." répondit Roy.

" Ce n'est pas difficile. Je vais vous dire où elle est. Ensuite, à vous d'agir."

" Entendu."

* * *

Riza monta sur l'échelle pour attraper le livre que lui demandait sa cliente.

Elle regarda la couverture. Un traité sur l'alchimie. Alchimiste du feu ... Roy ... Riza serra les dents, déglutit et tendit le livre avec un sourire. Puis elle l'encaissa et passa au client suivant. Encore un livre sur l'alchimie. Et le type qui lui demandait ça était brun aux yeux noirs. Comme par hasard.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Riza vit entrer un jeune homme avec un beau bouquet de fleurs.

" Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. J'ai un bouquet opur Mlle Riza Hawkeye." répondit-il.

" C'est moi."

Il s'avança et déposa son bouquat sur le comptoir. Riza le regarda surprise. Dedans, une petite carte. Elle la prit, et son coeur rata un battement en reconnaissant l'écriture :

_" Vous me manquez terriblement. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, et n'ai pas su voir votre charme. Je veux vous revoir, et je ne repartirais pas sans vous._"

" Roy ..." souffla-t-elle.

Riza sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle reporta ses yeux caramel sur les fleurs. Elles étaient magnifiques. La jeune femme sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya, et alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle rangeait des nouveaux livres, la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta. Riza descendit de l'échelle, se retourna ... et se figea.

" Bonjour Riza."

" Colonel Mustang !"

Roy se tenait en effet devant elle. Riza remarqua son regard empli de douceur. Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

" Je vois que vous avez reçu mes fleurs." dit-il en jetant un oeil au vase.

" Oui ... elles sont magnifique, je vous remercie." répondit Riza.

" Pas autant que vous."

Emile arriva à ce moment-là, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

" C'est un ami. Il voulait me parler." répondit Riza.

" Oh."

Riza sortit de derrière le comptoir, et entaîna Roy au fond de la boutique.

" Alors ... comment allez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Riza, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous me manquez affreusement, et si je suis là c'est pour vous ramenez. Je ... je sais que je vous ait poussée à bout, et je le regrette profondément. La vérité, c'est que j'étais fou de jalousie de vous voir avec d'autres hommes. Je vous en voulais de vous occuper d'un autre que moi. J'ai cru que vous alliez m'abandonner. Avant, j'avais Maes et vous, maintenant je n'ai plus que vous. Je ne veux pas être seul, parce que dans ces moments-là j'ai tendance à ressasser mon passé, qui comme vous le savez est plus rouge que rose. Vous êtes la seule qui sache réellement ce que j'ai traversé, et ce qui me ronge. J'ai besoin de vous Riza, de votre présence." dit-il.

" Vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire je crois. Moi aussi je vous en voulais de sortir avec d'autres femmes, et j'ai essayé de vous rendre jaloux à votre tour. Je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez comme ça. Si j'avais su j'y serais allée moins fort. Et ... vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué." avoua-t-elle.

Roy sourit, et approcha une main de sa joue. Riza se laissa faire, trop heureuse de le revoir.

" Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? Comment n'ai-je pas su voir à quel point vous étiez une belle femme ?" reprit Roy en approchant son visage.

Riza sourit. Comme il lui avait manqué ! Et dire qu'il était là pour la ramener.

" Vous voulez bien revenir ? "

" Je ne sais pas si l'armée va me reprendre."

" Je suis en train de me démener pour justement. Si tout se passe bien vous réintégrez vos fonctions de lieutenant. Je vous en supplie, Riza, j'ai trop besoin de vous." continua-t-il en passant le pouce sur ses lèvres.

" Pas autant que moi je crois ..." souffla-t-elle.

Roy se pencha jusqu'à l'embrasser. Ce fut timide au début, puis dévastateur par la suite. Roy attrapa une de ses jambes qu'il passa autour de sa taille. Il descendit ensuite dans le cou.

" Colonel ..."

" Roy."

Riza ferma les yeux. Oh bon sang ! Elle frissonnait sous ses caresses.

" Roy ... nous ne ... il ne faut pas ..."

Elle échappa un gémissement.

" S'il vous plaît ..." reprit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

" Quoi ?" chuchota-t-il.

" Pas dans la boutique."

" Ah oui ! Brm ! Pardon."

Il la relâcha, et elle s'arrangea comme elle put. Roy remit aussi de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

" Euh ... je suppose que ça voulait dire oui je reviens au fait ?" demanda-t-il.

" Vous supposez bien."

Ils revinrent vers le comptoir, légèrement embarrassés.

" Laisse-moi deviner : tu plie bagage pas vrai ?" lança Emile.

" Dès que possible oui." répondit Riza.

" Je m' y attendais. C'est dommage mais enfin ... si c'est ce que tu veux."

Quelques jours plus tard, Riza rentra au Q.G. Ses collègues furent heureux de la revoir. Alex fut contente de voir la mine rayonnante de sa soeur.

" Eh bien ! Mon séjour ici n'a pas été de tout repos." lui dit-elle.

" Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Dès le premier jour j'ai su que tu allais tout chambouler, comme d'habitude." répondit Riza en souriant.

" Je suis douée pour ça que veux-tu. Et puis, il faut bien un peu de chambardement de temps à autre, ça fait avancer les choses." répondit Alex.

" Tu crois pas si bien dire."


End file.
